I'll Always be Yours
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Mikan is the most popular girl in Gakuen Alice while Natsume is the most popular guy. They are both dating. But what happens if Mikan's ex-boyfriend comes to Gakuen Alice? Will Mikan be Natsume's or will she return to her ex?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my 1st fanfic so it might be bad. Flames are excepted.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Kyo Kara Maoh or any of their characters.

* * *

I'll Always Be Yours

Chapter 1: Characters

* * *

**Extra note:  
Mikan's batch: 16  
Yuuri: 16  
Wolfram: 82  
Conrad (I don't know how to spell his name): 20-22  
Murata: about 4,000  
Urieke** **(I don't know how to spell her name): about 800**

**Everyone else in the Great Demon Kingdom I don't know their age.**

* * *

Mikan Sakura:

Nullification and Stealing Alices  
Special Star  
16 years old  
Girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga  
Special Ability Class  
Most popular, beatiful, kind, cheerful, smart , talented and THE MOST PERFECT GIRL IN THE WHOLE GAKUEN ALICE

Natsume Hyuuga:

Fire Alice  
Special Star  
16 years old  
Boyfriend of Mikan Sakura  
Dangeous Ability Class  
Enemie of most boys in school 'cause he is the boyfriend of Mikan Sakura.  
The hottest, perverted and THE MOST SOUGHT AFTER BOY AT SCHOOL

Hotaru Imai:

Inventing Alice  
Triple Star  
16 years old  
Best Friend of Mikan Sakura. Ice Queen and Blackmailing Queen of Gakuen Alice.  
Technical Ability Class  
She is smart, cold, rich, mean, loves food and has a soft and overprotective side for Mikan.  
Hates Natsumme 'cause she knows he does perverted stuff to Mikan.

Ruka Nogi:

Animal Pheremone Alice  
Triple Star  
16 years old  
Best Friend of Natsume.  
Somatic Class  
He is a gentleman, kind, handsome, rich.  
He confessed his feelings to Mikan but got rejected.  
He still loves Mikan.

Yuuri Shibuya:

Dimension Traveling **(or whatever you call it)** , Element Alice.  
Special Star  
16 years old  
Ex-boyfriend of Mikan and Maoh of the Demon Kingdom  
Special Ability Class  
Pure, kind, forgiving.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, how was it? Please review.**


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**Authors Note: Man! Writing a fanfic is hard work. Thanks to all the people reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyo Kara Maoh.

I'll Always Be Yours

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion

* * *

**P.S. Thanks to CutiePrincessPikachu for reviewing on the first day I uploaded this story!**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Gakuen Alice. Well, at least it was until a certain couple entered the hallway.

"Natsume, you pervert!" said a young lovely brunette.

"Your the one who showed it to me. Don't I have a right to see since I'm your boyfriend?" said Natsume calmly.

After the fight they reached their classroom. But little did they know what was awaiting them when class started.

"Good morning class we have a new student!" , Mr. Narumi said while twirling in a princess outfit.

"What's with the gay outfit" asked one student.

"Are you getting married to Mr. Misaki?" exclaimed another studdent.

"No and no. Please welcome our new student! His name is Yuuri Shibuya." said the gay teacher in a gayish voice.

Just then a handsome yet innocent looking boy with raven black hair and eyes came into the room. At the same time all the girls (with exception of Mikan and Hotaru) had hearts in their eyes. Even the guys were impressed (with the exception of Ruka and Natsume) .

After the class settled down the boy said," Hello my name is Yuuri Shibuya. My alice is Dimenssion Traveling and Elements. I'm a Special star."

Everyone was impressed. Then Koko had a bad feeling when he read peoples minds. They were all thinking the same thing :_**Natsume's got competion**_

"Oh and everyone, Yuuri here is the Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom that you've been studying about in History." said the gay teacher in a high pitched voice.

Every could only say one thing, "**WOW"**

Mikan suddenly said, " Yuuri is that you?! Hotaru look it's Yuuri!"

Hotaru said with her usual stotic expression, " Yeah you're right."

Then Yuuri said,"Mikan, Hotaru how have you been?"

Then the class asked,"Do you guys know each other?"

Hotaru immediately said with $ signs in her eyes, "Pay up and I'll tell you."

Everyone sweatdroped and paid her....

**Flashback:**

"**Everyone we have a new student!" ,said a female teacher.**

"**Yay!" ,said a cheery 7 year old brunette.**

**"Everyone please welcome Yuuri Shibuya! Yuuri please introduce your self." , said the teacher.**

**"Hello, my name is Yuuri Harajuku Shibuya. My hobby is playing baseball." ,replied Yuuri in a soft voice.**

**"Hello Yuuri!" ,the class said with excitment.**

**"Ok, you'll sit next to Mikan." ,said the teacher. Just then every boy shot a death glare to Yuuri each guy thinking 'That luck bastard getting to sit next to Mikan.'**

**Yuuri could sense it but he decided to ignore it and put on his best smile for the cute little girl sitting next to him.**

**When he got to his seat Mikan started a conversation with him.**

**"Hi! My name's Mikan!" ,the brunette said while showing her trade mark smile.**

**Because of this the boys shot more death glares at Yuuri.**

**"Hello, my names Yuuri." ,replied Yuuri while blushing.**

**"Yuuri, thats a nice name. Let's be friends!" ,Mikan said happily.**

**"Yes. Arigatou Mikan!" ,Yuuri said while blushing crimson red.**

**After that time Yuuri, Mikan and Hotaru became bestfriends. They would do everything together, altough Houtaru would only come to take pictures of Yuuri and Mikan.**

**Then one day......**

**"Mikan would you become my girlfriend?" ,asked Yuuri who was as bright as a Christmas bulb.**

**While Mikan, being the dense girl she was then didn't realize what it meant so she said, "Yes! Ok, I'll be your girlfriend!"**

**After that alot of things happend.**(Authors Note: I'm tired so I won't explain the details.)

**One day, "Mikan I have to move." ,said Yuuri with his black hair covering his equally black eyes.**

**"What?! Why?!" ,Mikan didn't know why but she felt so much pain in her heart. It was like she was losing someone she loves.**

**"I'm transfering but I'll visit you every month and I'll call every week. I promise."**

**"Cross your heart, hope to die?"**

**"Cross my heart."**

**"Ok, bye."**

**Yuuri kept his promise. But 3 months later Hotaru transfered to Gakuen Alice. Then Mikan left.**

**End of flash back.**

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the longest chap. EVER! I can't belive I finished it in 4-5 hours only! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
